


The Good Boyfriend

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slaye
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander needs to do some shopping; hilarity ensues. Written for the open_on_sunday "convenience store" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Boyfriend

His plan:  be quick and be gone.

 

Non-committal nod to the guy behind the counter.  Check.

 

Polite smile for the girls gathered around the Slurpee machine.  Check.

 

Burst of empathy for the kid parked in front of the condoms looking confused.  Check.

 

Xander glanced down the empty aisle and blanched.  He grabbed the closest box and carried his purchase covertly to the counter, fidgeting while the clerk tried unsuccessfully to scan it.

 

The clerk looked up and murmured, “Sorry, dude,” before bellowing to a worker across the store.  “Pam, is there a sale on the 20-count box of Tampax Super?”


End file.
